Propositions
by frostedgoddess
Summary: Dantin oneshot. Hypothetical situations.


**A/N Super short Dantin oneshot**

**I like reviews, reviews are cool**

* * *

Martin hummed a Spanish song softly as he danced around the kitchen in a soft two-step, completely unaware of the look that Danny was giving him, Danny's expression had landed halfway between adoring and amused as he watched the other agent cook dinner and clean up their small kitchen without skipping a beat of the Cuban song they had spent all night listening to. After the kitchen was clean and their food was out of oven, Martin put some on two plates but tsked Danny when he tried to escape with just that,  
"Vegetables." Danny tried the puppy eyes but Martin just pointed at the tray of steamed vegetables, avoiding direct eye contact. Danny caved and grabbed some then led Martin from their kitchen into their living room. He put his own plate onto the coffee table and Martin's soon followed. He then collapsed back onto the longue.

"Where do you think we will get married?" Danny asked to Martin's surprise. His face was light and playful. Martin collapsed onto the couch, his legs folded under him as he sat next to his long term boyfriend, blue eyes looking into brown.  
"I'd like to get married in autumn sometime, we could have an outdoor ceremony in Central Park and there would be all of those gold coloured leaves but it still wouldn't be too cold." Martin answered without too much thinking. Two could play at Danny's little confusing game, besides he had considered this before.  
Danny looked a little taken aback at Martin's eager participation in his hypothetical but took it all in his stride.  
"And we'll have loads of food to satisfy your massive appetite, like a buffet or something!" Danny continued on, more excited than before, "maybe even a live band. It may be a little costly but we can make our own arrangement and everything for our first dance. It can be perfect, whatever we want!" Martin grinned at the gorgeous Hispanic, after living with him almost two years now he could still get giddy when Danny got overly ecstatic like this.  
"My parents, well, my mother will spare no expense; we probably won't even need to pay for anything." Martin's family would love the excuse to show off their abundant wealth, even if they weren't in love the fact that their youngest son was in love with another man. "We may have to put our foot down about some decisions or they could get a bit swept up in just spending a lot of money and not creating an amazing occasion for us. But it would still be lovely."  
"No way! I am a man and I can provide for the both of us! We don't need to borrow any money from anyone! Especially from _your_ family." Danny realized his mistake a split second too late.

Martin's icy eyes narrowed angrily at Danny. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Maybe my dad isn't one hundred percent understanding of our relationship but he hasn't disowned me or anything! And even if he did! I STILL LOVE HIM! HE IS MY DAD AND I LOVE HIM!" Tears were streaming down Martin's face now and Danny could've just died. "AND BESIDES, IF YOU'RE THIS AGAINST HIM WHY ARE YOU EVEN WITH ME? IF WE GOT MARRIED I WOULD INVITE HIM TO THE WEDDING YOU KNOW!" Martin was panting for breath, the effort of crying and screaming proving too much.  
"Fitzie, darling, sweetie," Danny struggled to correct his mistake "I really didn't mean it like that, my brother is a felon and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I meant that I want to make it clear that I love you and I never want to leave you because you are my perfect match, not because your dad is loaded." Then, more quietly "Wasn't supposed to go like this." Martin calmed down and sat down, curling up next to Danny and pressed his damp face into Danny's neck and murmured his own apology. He then kept talking, his face pressed flush against Danny's collarbone. Danny put his hands either side of Martin's face and brought it up so they were eye to eye.  
"What was that bébé?" Danny loved calling Martin 'baby' in Spanish; it combined his favourite person and his favourite language.  
"I said; can we have the swirly chocolate marble for our wedding cake?" Martin said again, Danny grinned and exhaled shakily, they were alright.  
"For sure Martie." Danny answered; 'Martie' narrowing his eyes at his childhood nickname.

Danny cleared his throat and stood up pacing nervously in front of Martin, Martin stood up too and put both of his arms on Danny's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down but Danny shrugged them off carefully as to not insult Martin and kept pacing. Martin stared helplessly at his love who had gone from playful to apologetic to frantic in the matter of a minute.  
"But, y'know Martin, before any of this wedding stuff can be planned for real, something very important needs to happen first…" he trailed off and looked up at Martin through his eyelashes.  
"Danny…"  
"No please. Martin, just let me do this," Danny got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny velvet jewellery box from his trouser pocket, he flipped it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring "Martin Fitzgerald, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my husband?"  
Martin was speechless, which was appropriate considered Danny had just proposed but after almost an entire minute of total silence Danny was getting anxious.  
"Martin please say something, anything." Danny implored  
"Oh Danny, what is there to say? Of course I'll marry you!"  
Danny wrapped his hands on Martin's waist and spun him around. He didn't think he could get any happier, but there was still the wedding to look forward to…

* * *

**PS to the guest reviewer (Cathy), I really love reading your reviews as they're adorable but functional too! Keep them coming!**


End file.
